Comfort
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Following a sortie Sagiri returns despondent, prompting the Admiral to soon seek her out for a chat. By the end of it, they would do more than chat. [Smut]


**Comfort**

''Hm, there they are... in good condition too...''

The Admiral smiled to himself and leaned forwards, putting his weight on the thin metal railing. The ocean stretched out before him, the rapidly-approaching forms of the third fleet quickly coming into view. According to transmissions the sortie went off without a hitch, but he always liked to personally greet the girls when the returned; to make sure with his own eyes that they were alright.

Thunder boomed off in the distance, reminding him of the incoming rainfall and leaving him pondering if he should've brought an umbrella today. Any such thoughts disappeared as Asashio, the lead ship of the sortie group, sailed up to his side – the rest of the small fleet hopping onto the metal platform slightly to the right of them.

''Mission accomplished, Admiral!'' Asashio saluted formally at him, smiling brightly.

''Good to hear.'' He returned the smile. ''Reports?''

''None of us sustained any damage, and we sunk five Abyssal scouts. They seem to be retreating the area, as per Suzuya's reports.'' Asashio informed, her hand falling. ''The transport convey asked us to give you their thanks.''

The Admiral chuckled lightly. ''I hope they thanked _you _girls too.''

''Yeah!'' Yuudachi's chipper voice came from his right, and when he glanced over at her he found the blonde licking her fingers clean. ''They, like, gave us some cake!''

Shigure sighed exasperatedly, shooting him an apologetic smile. ''We would've brought some back for you, but Yuudachi ate it all.''

''Ehehe, sorry~''

''It's alright.'' The Admiral waved off the blonde's distinctly-unrepentant apology, amused. ''You can help me bake a cake tomorrow then. How about that?''

Shigure smiled warmly, bowing. ''I'd like that. Come on, Yuudachi, we shouldn't keep Samidare waiting.''

''Hai~!''

The rest of the sortie fleet moved on as well, chatting amongst themselves or briefly pausing to chat with him, most discreetly wanting some praise – something he did liberally, always leaving them a giggling mess, overly pleased with themselves. However in contrast with the cheery throngs of Destroyers and cruisers, one quiet figure at the back caught his attention the most. Sagiri.

The normally soft-spoken girl had her head down, a despondent expression on her face. She left the docks without so much as a word, brushing past her companions and sneaking off without engaging any of them in conversation. Clearly he wasn't the only one who noticed; Mutsuki frowned worriedly and Kisaragi murmured 'poor girl', her words nearly lost amidst the throng of voices echoing off the walls.

_'Sagiri...' _A spark of concern filled him, glancing out through the window and up at the grey skies _'I'll check up on her later... hopefully before it rains.'_

X-x-X

By the time the Admiral finished his duties and locked his office, the rain was pouring down in earnest – pelting against the roof of the command building and running liberally down the window panes.

With a grimace the Admiral stepped out into the cold rain, jogging through the skin-biting rainfall as fast as he could. It was only a short half-minute jog to the dormitory building but it felt so much longer in the rain, his cheeks quickly growing chilly and his hair getting damp. No other Ship-Girls were out in this weather, giving the air a distinct lonely vibe to it, as the world beyond a few feet started to fade away into a mesh of grey.

When he reached the main doors he all but threw them open, gladly stepping into the pleasantly-warm main room. A small group of Ship-Girls were sat in the common area, playing cards and bantering back and forth – a chorus of greetings heading his way when he entered .He wordlessly smiled and waved in return but didn't stop to chat, spending only a moment to hang up his now-wet jacket before walking deeper into the dormitory building.

_'I wonder if she's alright...' _The Admiral frowned worriedly, ascending the stairs to the second floor. _'Did something happen out in the field?'_

He couldn't shake off the thought no matter how much he tried, lingering at the back of his mind as she wandered down the empty west wing towards Sagiri's room. She would be alone in her room for the night since her sister-ships were still out on a long-range sortie; giving him ample time to sit her down and ask what was wrong. It was his duty as their Admiral to make sure his subordinates remained happy and healthy, after all. The fact he had a soft spot for Sagiri didn't factor into that at all. Nope, not one bit.

The Admiral shook his head, his eyes focusing ahead as her door came into view; the final door at the end of the hall. Wordlessly he came to a stop, waiting a moment – but no sound came from within. Just utter silence. Seeing that he tentatively drew a breath; and knocked.

''Sagiri? Are you in?''

For a moment, silence. Then the soft padding of footfalls, followed by the door unlocking and cracking open a touch. Sagiri's face peeked out from inside, the lights turned off and leaving her room a dismal grey colour, illuminated only by the waning grey light spilling in through her window. Sagiri's expression was despondent, a hint of happiness entering her soft lavender eyes before it dimmed, replaced by regret.

''Hello, Admiral...'' Sagiri greeted softly. ''Did you need something?''

He glanced over his shoulder, down the hall. Nobody was around, but it was too early for everyone to be in bed. People would likely walk about, and he didn't want to air her private concerns for all to hear. ''Can I come inside?''

''H-Huh? Um, sure...'' Sagiri hesitantly opened the door, letting him step inside. The warm amber light behind him faded away as Sagiri closed the door. ''Sorry it's such a mess...''

The Admiral raised a brow and glanced around. While her room wasn't 'perfect', it was still just as tidy, if not more so than his own. ''It's fine. I just came to check up on you.''

''M-Me?'' Sagiri blushed a light pink, looking away. ''I-I didn't do anything wrong, did I?''

''Not at all.'' He reassured her, laying a hand on her shoulder. ''Is everything alright, Sagiri? You've been looking rather down since you got back from the sortie.''

The Destroyer squirmed, sitting down on the edge of her neatly-made bed. ''I...''

He smiled softly and knelt down in front of the shorter girl, gently taking her hand in his. ''You can tell me, Sagiri. I won't tell anyone else.''

Sagiri's cheeks reddened and she looked down, her expression flickering between guilt and embarrassment. ''I... I don't feel like I'm being very useful, Admiral. I'm always the one doing the least damage, I always take the most damage... I'm just dragging the whole fleet down. It'd be better off if you just make me a secretary or something like that, and save the resources for better, stronger ships...''

Her lithe hands balled into tight fists, the idea of being relegated to a non-combat role clearly paining her – but she didn't retract her statements, her lips pursed and head bowed, the angle barely letting him see her quivering bottom lip. Such a sorrowful sight made him shift, watching her stiffen as he slid his arms around her lithe frame, pulling her into a tender embrace.

''...you're far from useless, Sagiri.'' The Admiral told her in a soothing voice, petting her head and running his fingers through her long hair. ''You're doing fine on the battlefield. You may not _sink_ the most, but you help others deal the final blow. You take the most damage because you keep putting yourself in danger, so your allies don't have to. You've unknowingly made yourself into their shield.''

''_More importantly._'' He put emphasis on the two words. ''You make everyone around you happy as well. Whether you're on the battlefield or not, you're more than just a fighter; you're kind, you're helpful, you're generous and so many other things I can't begin to list.''

Sagiri looked up at him with wide eyes full of quiet awe, clearly never having considered such things before. The sight made him smile, gently running his hand through her long hair as he continued.

''Everyone here cares a lot about you, Sagiri.'' The Admiral smiled. ''You're very important to everyone... including me.''

In an instant Sagiri leaned up, suddenly kissing him full on the lips. The Admiral froze, his mind briefly grinding to a halt as Sagiri's impossibly-soft lips meshed against his own, filled with such pure love and affection it was impossible to miss. Then with equal swiftness she pulled back, her cheeks aflame and her lavender eyes darting down, embarrassment clouding her features.

''S-Sorry...'' Sagiri apologised quickly. ''I... I shouldn't have...''

The Admiral's cheeks flushed red and he chuckled, resting his hands on her sides – pulling her close. ''If you wanted a kiss... then you need to take it... slower.''

As he uttered the last syllable he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Sagiri melted near-instantly, a quivering moan passing their connected lips as he kissed her so deeply it left her shivering. After a moment her slim arms hesitantly wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close and deepening the slow kiss for as long as they could.

Only when his lungs twitched for air did he pull back, sucking in a quick gulp of air and seeing Sagiri do the same. The Destroyer met his gaze and immediately blushed a dark red hue, her face quickly turning into a tomato. Such a cute sight was too inviting to ignore, and with a light smile the Admiral leaned in again – kissing her deeply and muffling her quiet moan, her hold on him tightening. He pushed against her and she didn't resist, letting him push her down onto the soft bed covers.

''Ahh...'' Sagiri breathed as their lips broke apart again. ''A-Admiral...''

''You're so cute, Sagiri...'' The Admiral smiled tenderly, kissing her button nose. ''From your little nose...''

He kissed her cheek, her soft skin so inviting beneath his lips. ''Your pretty eyes... your flawless skin...''

Sagiri whimpered beneath him as he complimented her, his lips trailing down to her jawline. ''Your adorable voice...''

''Stop...'' Sagiri whispered, yet her tone said she wanted him to do anything but.

He smiled, pressing his lips against the underside of her jaw – audibly smooching her pale skin. ''Your cute reactions...''

One of her hand snaked up into his hair, tenderly holding him close and silently asking for more – to keep complimenting her, to keep kissing her in such an intimate manner. He was more than happy to do so, exhaling a slow breath as he slid down to her slim neck; savouring the way she trembled beneath him with a mix of nervousness and anticipation.

The Admiral tenderly kissed her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. ''Everything about you, is perfect...''

''A-Ah...'' Sagiri whimpered as he smooched her delicate neck, his lewd kiss making her writhe with want.

The Destroyer tugged on his head, wordlessly begging for more. He took her up on that offer, smooching down her flawless neck and down her collarbone, listening intently to her gentle panting and cute whimpers. Sagiri tipped her head back as he reached the top of her serafuku shirt, spending a long moment to simply kiss her flawless skin, to let her feel how loved she was.

After a moment he reared his head up and shifted back a tiny bit, his hands sliding up her sides – hiking her serafuku shirt up and exposing her stomach. With a smile he leaned down, planting a gentle kiss on her taut stomach and feeling her quiver beneath him, the mere act of kissing her reducing her to a trembling mess. The knowledge only enticed him to continue, hiking her serafuku shirt up further and leaving a trail of affection-filled kisses further up her stomach.

''Haah... M-Mm...'' Sagiri gasped quietly, shuddering as he pushed her shirt up further – exposing her lavender bra.

The Admiral leaned up slightly, his eyes quickly shifting to her exposed breasts. Her lavender bra was fairly conservative, hiding her small round breasts from view – but she was big enough that she still display a modest amount of cleavage. Sagiri quietly whimpered as he snaked his hands underneath her and fumbling with the latch of her bra, quickly getting it undone and causing it to go slack. The moment it was loose he dove it, burying his head in her small chest and peppering her boobs with affectionate kisses.

''Mm... A-Admiral...'' Sagiri breathed, audibly swallowing the saliva in her mouth. ''I-It feels good...''

He chuckled softly, kissing her right breast. ''I'm glad. They're very cute; just like the rest of you.''

Sagiri visible quivered at his gentle compliment, the cute sight enticing him to murmur more compliments; each one leaving the Destroyer squirming with embarrassed arousal. His tongue slipped out his mouth and he gently licked her perky pink nipple, relishing Sagiri's gentle gasp and watching as her back arched off the bed, her reaction prompting him to do it again; extracting a quiet string of quivering mewls from the soft-spoken girl.

Just as she started to get used to it he shifted over to her other nipple, licking that one instead and eliciting a fresh round of quiet moans, his tongue tracing lewd circles around the pink nubs. He teased her for a little longer before leaning closer, opening his mouth and taking her perky nipple inside – sucking tenderly on her breast and eliciting a breathless gasp from Sagiri, her lithe frame twitching beneath him.

''A-Ah~'' Sagiri clamped a hand over her mouth, silencing her embarrassingly lewd moan.

The Admiral sucked on her breast for only a few seconds before popping his lips off, both his hands coming up and cupping her small but shapely breasts – giving them a tender squeeze. Sagiri writhed at his touch and gazed down at him with open need, prompting him to grope her more roughly; watching as cute pleasure flooded her face, her lips pursing tight and her eyes screwing shut as she endured it.

With a light chuckle he leaned back, giving her breasts one last squeeze before releasing them. Instead he trailed his hands down her lithe frame, purposefully slow enough that she could ask him to stop if she wanted – but Sagiri didn't, instead whimpering for more. The cute need in her eyes prompted him to slide further back, gently grasping her left leg and lifting it up; slipping her shoe off her foot and tugging her white knee-high off with it.

''Admiral...'' Sagiri breathed, shuddering when he kissed the top of her foot.

''Cute.'' Was all he said, yet the single word made Sagiri whimper and squirm.

Due to having one leg raised up her skirt had bunched up around her waist, revealing her lavender panties to him; damp with arousal. The mere thought that simple kissing could make her so aroused made him smile, trailing delicate kisses up her slim leg and along her inner thigh, growing closer and closer to her damp underwear with each kiss – until he reached her panties, and then leaned back.

Sagiri barely had the breath to whine before he took her other shoe off and peeled her knee-high sock off, giving her other leg the same treatment. As he planted a trail of kisses up her slim leg he murmured tender compliments, keenly watching for which words made her blush the most, which words made her twitch and wriggle, and which words left her trembling with suppressed arousal.

''Mm...'' The Admiral hummed softly as he planted another kiss on her inner thigh, sliding his hands up to her hips. ''Sagiri...''

The shy girl blushed a dark red and quickly slid her hands down, nudging her lavender panties down. He helped her along; hooking his fingers into the waistband and pulling them down in a single quick motion, easily able to yank them off her slim legs. Reflexively Sagiri lifted her legs up as he tugged them off her ankles, prompting him to grab her right foot and plant a teasing kiss on her shin, earning another quivering moan from his companion.

''Admiral...'' The Destroyer tentatively met his gaze, her small chest heaving with her quick breaths. ''P-Please...''

He smiled and complied with her unspoken wish, sliding down between her slim thighs and kissing her hairless folds. Instantly Sagiri buckled, her shoulders curling inwards and her hand clamping back over her mouth, stifling her lewd moan of pleasure. He smiled at the cute sound and kissed her pussy again, the taste of her sweet arousal prompting him to slip his tongue out – licking her delicate, slick pussy.

''A-Ahh...'' Sagiri moaned tenderly, her slim fingers threading through his hair. ''Admiral... oh Admiral...''

A pleasant shiver ran through him at her breathless, near-reverent murmuring. He quickly pushed down his own arousal and focused solely on her, dragging his tongue up and down her pussy and licking her folds, savouring her gentle moans and quivering whimpers. As he lapped up her arousal he glanced up, smiling slightly as he met her half-lidded eyes – instantly making her blush and look away in embarrassment.

The Admiral swiftly fixed that, pushing his tongue inside her quivering pussy. Sagiri mewled and arched her back, her mewl melting into a trembling moan as he wiggled his tongue around her hot insides. Her inner walls fruitlessly tried to clamp around his tongue, never able to clench around his slippery tongue and leaving her insides quivering around him, enticing him to tongue-fuck her even more.

''Mm... haah~'' Sagiri squirmed about as he ate her out, prompting him to grab her narrow hips and hold her still – his tongue exploring her pussy with single-minded passion.

The lewd sensation of her sweet arousal dribbling onto his probing tongue only helped fuel his burning arousal, loving the way Sagiri squirmed about. Her slim thighs buckled and twitched around his head each time he licked certain spots inside her, prompting him to purposefully lick those spots more – eliciting cute mewls from the panting girl, her small chest heaving with her deep gasps.

He shuddered as Sagiri snaked her legs around his head nearly on reflex alone, her other hand joining its sister and both gripping his hair, pulling him deeper between her legs. The Admiral happily complied, swirling his tongue around her pussy and extracting a strained whimper from the Destroyer, her arched back trembling as waves of hot pleasure flooded her petite body. He could tell she was getting closer, her breathing becoming quick and desperate as she endured the pleasure he was giving her.

''A-Ah... Admiral~'' Sagiri moaned softly as he slipped his tongue out – instead peppering her delicate pussy with a flurry of kisses. ''Mn... haah~''

His hands slid off her hips and moved around to her ass, tenderly groping her rear as he teased her; relishing her quiet mewl of pleasure. Without warning he pushed his tongue back inside her smooth folds and resumed eating her out, tongue-fucking her with eager passion and earning a string of hastily-stifled gasps, deliberately muffling her own voice lest the other residents overheard her moaning so lewdly.

''Mn~ Admiral... o-ohh~'' Sagiri's hips buckled as he licked a certain spot, prompting him to eagerly lick her more. ''A-Ah... nooo... I-I... I'm- _Mmph!_''

Sagiri quickly clamped one hand over her mouth again, muffling her trembling cry of pleasure as she came on his probing tongue – delightful spasms running through her petite frame and making her mind go completely, utterly blank. Her other hand gripped his hair tighter, prompting him to keep eating her out even as she climaxed, dragging it out for as long as physically possible.

Gradually Sagiri's trembles slowed, reducing to mild twitches and breathless whimpers, her sweet honey lingering on his tongue. The Admiral slipped his tongue out her spasming pussy and gave her smooth folds one last kiss before standing up, smiling at the sight of Sagiri's dishevelled state – her face flushed a deep red, her bra and shirt pushed up over her small plump breasts, her skirt bundled around her narrow waist and her inner thighs wet with arousal... she was equal parts adorable and beautiful.

''Ahh...'' Sagiri exhaled, her panting easing enough that she could pout embarrassedly at him. ''...don't stare...''

''Sorry.'' The Admiral chuckled softly, rubbing her right thigh soothingly. ''You're just so cute.''

Sagiri blushed at the praise, briefly glancing away before shooting another look at him, her gaze travelling south. ''...you've gotten all excited... from making me feel good, Admiral?''

''Mm.'' He had the decency to smile sheepishly.

The Destroyer squirmed, hesitantly lifting her left leg up and pressing it against his crotch. The gentle pressure sent a shiver running through him, his erect cock twitching as Sagiri experimentally rubbed her foot against his pants. She clumsily squirmed for a few moments before managing to pinch his zipper between two toes, allowing her to pull it down – and for his ample cock to slip out, bumping up against her foot.

Sagiri's cheeks, if at all possible, became an even darker shade of red; so much so he wouldn't be surprised if steam started flowing from her ears. She gazed at his cock with a mix of deep embarrassment and open awe, her foot slowly rubbing his dick with slow but unintentionally sensual movements – eliciting a groan from the Admiral, his dick twitching from her gentle rubbing.

''Ah...'' Sagiri blushed at the sound, looking up at him hesitantly. ''U-Um... if it's okay, Admiral... c-can we... feel good together?''

As she spoke the Destroyer demurely lifted the front of her bunched-up skirt up, her meaning obvious.

The Admiral blushed but any denials died the moment he thought of them; the demure, but oh so honest warmth in Sagiri's eyes telling him she _did_ want this, and this wasn't a split-second decision. Slowly he nodded, making a happy smile grace her delicate features; her legs sliding open a little wider, silently asking for him to take the lead. Something he did without resistance, the bed depressing beneath him as he shifted between her creamy legs, his cock twitching with anticipation.

Sagiri smiled wordlessly up at him, her right hand sliding down and intertwining with his left; gripping his hand for support. The cute gesture made him smile, using his right hand to grasp his cock and guide it towards her slick pussy; shuddering as he rubbed the tip along her wet slit. It only now occurred to him how big he was compared to her, making him idly wonder if he could fit it inside her petite body.

_'Time to find out...' _He mused internally, and gently rolled his hips forth.

''A-Ah...'' Sagiri bit her lip the second he inched forwards, her lower lips parting around the tip of his cock; her wetness letting him ease inside her with only minor discomfort. ''M-Mn...''

The Admiral shuddered as Sagiri's tight inner walls clamped around his cock, the divine tightness nearly knocking the breath from his lungs. He gently kept pushing forwards, burying his length deep into her tight pussy while watching her quivering expression closely; searching for any sign of pain. Once he pushed a little over half his cock inside he couldn't fit anymore in, her tightness stopping him.

''You alright?'' He asked softly, his right hand moving to her thigh and stroking it.

Sagiri swallowed, offering him a tentative smile. ''Y-Yes... i-it stings a bit... but, it feels nice...''

With evident embarrassment she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, giving him a gentle tug. Wordlessly he complied with her unspoken request and leaned down, kissing her gently on the lips and muffling her soft moan, her addictively-soft lips briefly entrancing him. For a long minute they lost themselves in each other, unable to anything but kiss each other while savouring the sensation of their connected parts.

Soon Sagiri pulled back from the tender kiss, murmuring a quiet 'you can move now'. Nodding slightly the Admiral complied, rearing his hips back before slowly rolling them forth; eliciting a gentle moan from Sagiri as he plunged back into her slick womanhood. The Destroyer quivered beneath him as he gently slid in and out of her, each thrust easing him deeper into her tight pussy and leaving Sagiri breathless with pleasure.

''Ah... ahh...'' Sagiri moaned out, tightening her hold on him as he moved faster. ''Y-Yes... that's... Mm...''

The Admiral shuddered at her breathy murmurs, wordlessly thrusting faster into her slick folds. Her inner walls clenched tight around him but he still plunged deeper inside, more and more of his twitching cock becoming engulfed by her hot pussy. The arousing sensation in turn made him move his hips faster, his self-restraint melting away as he kept pumping his dick deeper into Sagiri's slick folds.

Sagiri smiled breathlessly up at him, her grip on his neck loosening and allowing him to lean back slightly. His thrusts briefly slowed as he shifted his hands down to her waist, holding her hips tightly – before he immediately resumed thrusting with renewed vigour, eliciting a hastily-muffled moan from Sagiri as he buried himself deep into her wet, quivering womanhood.

''M-Mm~ Ahh~'' Sagiri's shoulders curled inwards, bliss clear on her face. ''D-Do I... feel good... Admiral...?''

''Y-Yeah...'' He blushed at the lewd question, yet his honest reply made a beautiful smile grace her features.

''I-I'm... ah... glad...''

He smiled slightly in return, a groan quickly worming its way out his throat when she tightened around him. His cock sunk deeper into her pussy until he bumped up against her deepest parts, nearly his full length fitting inside her tight pussy – something Sagiri seemed intimately aware of, a trembling moan quivering past her parted lips. The cute sight sent pleasant shivers running through him, and when a lewd idea entered his mind he acted on it swiftly, eager to ease Sagiri's worries.

''Mm?!'' Sagiri squeaked in surprise when he suddenly rolled over, pulling her with her – and ending with her straddled his waist, his cock still twitching inside her. ''A-Admiral...?''

The Admiral stroked her smooth hips reassuringly. ''How about you try moving for a bit?''

''A-Ah...'' Sagiri blushed a rosy red, nodding shakily. ''I'll... try my best.''

The blushing Destroyer adjusted her position slightly, her knees digging into the bed before she slowly raised her hips – a trembling moan leaving her lips as his cock slid out of her until only the tip was left inside. Just as the tip nearly slipped out she grasped his shaft and held him still, allowing her to quickly slide back down his shaft again; a groan rumbling from his chest as her hot tightness squeezed his cock.

Sagiri started off slow but quickly picked up speed, growing confident as she bounced on his cock with thinly-veiled happiness – cute whimpers and breathy moans escaping the Destroyer each time his cock speared deep into her womanhood. Even though it was her first time she moved her hips with masterful ease, impaling herself deep on his dick in an increasingly-fast rhythm that left both of them panting.

''Ahh~'' Sagiri's hands landed on his stomach. ''A-Am I... doing good?''

The Admiral wordlessly grunted in agreement, flushing at the sight of Sagiri's happy smile. Her bounces grew faster as she moved more, her own lust beginning to show as she bounced on his dick with desperate rolls of her hips. Her inner walls quivered and clenched, arousal dribbling down his shaft and helping her slide up and down his cock, the tip repeatedly bumping up against her deepest parts and extracting trembling moans from the petite girl.

He shuddered and slid his hands around to her peachy ass, groping her rear as she rode him. Sagiri mewled hotly at his touch and leaned forwards more, unintentionally giving him more to grope and giving him a good view of her bouncing chest; small breasts jiggling with her passionate bouncing. She met his gaze and didn't look away this time, merely smiling demurely as she took his cock into her over and over again, both of them drawing closer to climax by the second.

''Mm... Admiral... ahh~!'' Sagiri moaned out, her lavender eyes fluttering shut. ''I-It's happening again... it's... Mm... ah~''

The Admiral shuddered at her lewd murmurings, squeezing her butt and instinctively bucking his hips up; thrusting up into her tight pussy. Sagiri gasped at the sudden penetration and buckled, her inner walls clamping tight around his cock for a brief moment before she relaxed – bouncing on his cock with renewed fervour, her moans reaching a fevered pitch; barely having the mind to keep her voice down.

''A-Ah...! Y-Yes... yes~'' Sagiri whispered desperately, the lewd slapping of skin echoing throughout the bedroom – until she could take no more, roughly shoving herself all the way down his throbbing cock. ''_Mmph~!_''

Sagiri spasmed on his waist as she climaxed, her hot moan muffled by a hand and her inner walls tightening around his cock – extracting a strained groan from the Admiral. The lewd tightness proved too much for him and with a slow exhale he came, ropes of cum shooting deep inside Sagiri and making her spasm, her mind going blank as he added the icing to her powerful orgasm.

''A-Ah...'' With a final, quivering moan Sagiri went limp; collapsing onto his chest.

The Admiral smiled breathlessly at her dazed expression, snaking his arms around her lower back and holding her close – planting a gentle kiss on her cheek. ''You... did well, Sagiri.''

''Mm...'' Sagiri wordlessly hummed, nuzzling his cheek. ''Can we... stay like this... forever... Admiral...?''

He chuckled, tilting his head so he could kiss her delicately-soft lips. ''Maybe for just a little bit.''

''Mm~''

The sound of smacking lips continued to fill the bedroom for many hours to come, their passionate acts going mercifully unnoticed by the other dorm residents.

[END]


End file.
